Thief Of My Heart
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: Akefia (Y.B ) the king of thieves has to protect his son Heba from his brother. By taking the child to its mother, he sealed that protection, but he also falls for the Mother as well. will he stay with the pharoah who has his heart or will he leave? (bad summary sorry)


** The Thief to my Heart **

_Written by Nightmare Drake Wolf and AstroNeko3000_

Bakura was running from the Pharaoh's guards and cursed. All he had taken was a simple necklace from the late Pharaoh's room and now he was being chased down by Pharaoh hounds and guards sent by the High Priest Seth. The necklace wasn't even that valuable anyway as it was made of wool! Wool...wool that they don't have...The albino cursed again and hopped out the window and ran to his horse. He would ask his brother, Akefia, the thief king of all thieves, what to do but first, he needed to lose the guards and dogs.

As he ran through the Bazaar, he saw a man selling meat and other such delicious items. An idea popped into his head and he grinned; he could lose the dogs. He ran towards the vender and pushed some of the meat off of its stands, laughing as the dogs stopped and ate what he pushed to the ground. Bakura looked up and cursed, running off as the Pharaoh's guards continued to chase him. He eventually lost them when he hid in a large jar that held a poisonous black cobra. Bakura is so thankful that Akefia taught him how to handle one while staying alive.

After making sure that he was safe from both the cobra and the guards, Bakura got out of his hiding place and started to ride his way back home. He was tired and wanted to rest but he wanted to tell Akefia what had happened today with the wool necklace and the Pharaoh. The albino couldn't help but frown when he felt eyes on him and turned around. His eyes met up with the new Pharaoh's eyes even though he was miles away. With a snort, Bakura turned back around and snapped the horses' reins. He was so excited to create a plan to kill the Pharaoh with his brother!

He rode into the village and chuckled as he saw children running around, playing with the toys Akefia had brought them in his last raid. Speaking of his brother, Bakura saw him standing in the village square, talking to someone Bakura admired greatly. Marik Ishmal, one of the greatest thieves along his brother, of course. Bakura walked up to them, trying to hide his blush as he looked at Marik.

"Akefia, I need to speak to you." Bakura said as he cleared his throat oddly.

The two men turned to him and Marik chuckled at Bakura being nervous around him. He knew Bakura had a crush on him which he found adorable. Akefia chuckled as well as he knew the same..he approved of course but the sight of Bakura being nervous for once was amusing to him.

"Yes little brother?" that was something he always called Bakura when they had company and he knew Bakura hated it. Akefia chuckled at the glare he received.

"The Pharaoh caught me when I stole a wool necklace. I don't understand why it's so valuable. I suggest you kill him now like you did with his father," Bakura said.

Akefia froze when Bakura said this. "I killed his father because he destroyed our home and most of our people. His son was a child then and had no idea. I've watched that pharoah and as far as I have seen, he is nothing like that man. The new Pharoah stays alive for now." he said.

Bakura looked at his brother shocked. "I hope you're lying, Akefia. He almost killed me! If you don't kill him than I will and I will take your son with me, so don't test me, you dork," he growled and sharply turned around and walked away.

Akefia stared at Bakura as he walked away. He looked down in thought, his son..he never told Bakura the truth about his son. He looked over at a woman who was caring for his two year old son. His son's mother was the current Pharaoh Atemu. He had snuck in that night to kill him only to have Atemu catch him and wound him. Seeing him lying there in pain it made Atemu feel bad and he helped heal him and from that they each felt a spark of attraction in their eyes met. This resulted in a passionate one night stand which resulted in Heba being conceived. Eight months later a messenger had arrived with the baby and told him to protect Heba and to bring him back when the time came.

If Bakura took his son, Heba, away then. "No I will not let you take him away Bakura! And you will not kill the Pharaoh!" Akefia growled.

He turned and went to the woman and grabbed his son and held him. He needed to give Heba back to his mother fast.

Heba giggled a little and hugged his Daddy before falling asleep and sucking on his thumb. He missed this. Akefia looked up as he heard Bakura's voice and he quickly moved to get on his horse. Once he did, he rode off with Heba in his arms. He had to get to Atemu he couldn't let him or Heba die.

Atemu looked up from his seat in his balcony and saw that Akefia was coming. He quickly came down and waited for his son and the father, pacing around. He jumped as he was turned around and kissed passionately. He moaned lightly and pushed akefia back smiling. Only to frown when he felt him shaking.

"Akefia? Whats wrong?" He asked worried.

Atemu grabbed his son and held him as he looked at Akefia. He was afraid. "Baby?"

Akefia uncovered Heba from where he slept in the carrier Akefia made on the way. "Its Bakura, my brother..he...he wants you dead. He saw you when he was escaping the guards and thinks you sent them to kill him. Not that I blame you if you did. To be honest..I wish he was dead now. He threatened to take Heba away from us." Akefia said.

Atemu gasped and started to tremble. He grabbed Akefia and Heba and brought him to his room. He set Heba in the room connecting his for a nap and closed the door. He then turned to Akefia and hugged him before passionately kissing him, wrapping his legs and arms around him. Akefia moans putting his hands around Atemus waist moving them downward to cup his lovers bottom gently. He picked him up and walked backwards to the bed and sat down.

He helped atemu remove his clothing before kissing on Atemus neck making him shudder and moan.

"I missed this…" Atemu whispered breathlessly and let out a soft moan as his entrance was rubbed. "I missed you…"

Akefia smiled and kissed him as he stuck a couple fingers intoaAtemu and thrusted them into him, hitting where he knew would bring the most pleasure to his love. Atemu moaned loudly and clung to him and he rocked his body on Akefia's fingers.

He whimpered when Akefia pulled them out and was pushed off only to hum happily when Akefia started to undress. He laid back on the bed when his love spread his legs and licked his female entrance.

"Fuck…" Atemu blushed darkly as he realized he had guards outside.

Akefia smirked and licked him some more before climbing onto him and thrusting into him. "i love you my Pharoah, always"

Atemu moaned loudly and thrusted against him. He wanted more from him...he missed him so much..

He looked at Akefia with love in his eyes as he moved against him. The pleasure was too good as he could feel himself reaching the edge. When Akefia bent down sucked on his neck some more, it caused Atemu to fall over the edge and he brought Akefia with him. They both panted deeply as their playing ended.

"Live here..in the palace with me? Join me in ruling here my love?" Atemu asked

"I can't…" Akefia sighed as he sat up, ruffling his albino hair. "I'll get killed."

Atemu bit his lip, holding in his sobs. "I have many guards here, plus I can protect you, please.."

"Atemu..how about I visit two to three times a week? I have a village I need to run...and Heba needs you.." Akefia sighed before leaning down and gently kissing him.

"I wish you could stay. I was hoping you would have stayed..I am to be..my council is making me marry. A Princess is coming from japan in 3 days, she is known as Princess Teana and in a week we are to be married. I don't want to be married to her Akefia! I've seen her, she is horrible and abusive to children, slaves and anyone she is in a relationship with. I would die before I married her!"

"Then she will die when I get my hands on her" Akefia said and got dressed. His kissed his lover goodbye before he went to kill the princess. He came back a few days later and smiled at Atemu when he saw that his queen was holding Heba.

"I told you I was returning…" Akefia said.

Atemu walked over quickly and hugged him tight and Akefia noticed he was shaking.

"Your brother was here while you were gone. He knows I am Heba's mother. He snuck in one day I think to kill me as he said if you wouldn't do it then he would. But he saw me holding Heba and singing to him. He heard me say that I'm glad I have my son back in my arms. He looked shocked and betrayed Akefia. I..if I had known he was there I'd...Akefia im scared what if he comes back or..takes Heba?" Atemu asked.

"He won't...I'm staying. You will not get hurt nor will Heba" Akefia said.

Atemu gasped and hugged Akefia tight and kissed him happily. "Be my king and I'll be your queen?" he asked

"Sure, my love" Akefia smiled.

Atemu smiled and led Akefia to his council which were enraged at first that their Pharoah had been courting with a theif but when Atemu showed them Heba they calmed. They proposed a marriage between them where Akefia would become Pharaoh and Atemu the queen.

And once that happened they were happily wedded and Bakura never came. And that was the story in how Akefia became Atemu's heart thief.


End file.
